1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular air conditioner which has a cooling unit, a heating unit, and an air mixing door and which is capable of adjusting the temperature in the passenger compartment of a vehicle with the cooling unit and the heating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicular air conditioners installed on vehicles adjust the temperature and humidity in the passenger compartment by mixing air cooled by an evaporator and air heated by a heater core with each other at a desired mixing ratio and thereafter delivering the mixed air from a defroster outlet, a face outlet, or a foot outlet into the passenger compartment. To make passengers feel comfortable in the passenger compartment, it is necessary to mix the cooled air and the heated air into as appropriate air as possible.
The present applicant has proposed a vehicular air conditioner having a mechanism for mixing cooled air and heated air appropriately with each other and supplying the mixed air to the passenger compartment (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-35375). In the vehicular air conditioner, an air mixing door for dividing air introduced into a housing has a plurality of guides extending along the direction in which the air flows, and the directions in which cooled air and heated air flow are controlled by the guides. The cooled air and the heated air which are controlled by the guides are appropriately mixed with each other, and the mixed air is supplied selectively through a defroster outlet, a face outlet, or a foot outlet into the passenger compartment.